


岸廉 魅魔pro3

by mini_ayi



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_ayi/pseuds/mini_ayi





	岸廉 魅魔pro3

＊是车.  
＊和老si交换写文.  
  
永濑廉沉默的看着电视上放映的碟片，画面上激烈交合的两具胴体和面无表情的永濑廉形成了鲜明对比。  
如果永濑廉面前的桌子上没有放着某种玩具的话，场面大概会更诡异。  
这些东西都是岩桥玄树给的，当时岩桥玄树拿着一个黑色的包裹逮着永濑廉便往他怀里塞，说是他家神宫寺不喜欢他拥有过多的这类玩具，有些还没来得及用的扔了也是浪费就给永濑廉了。  
大概预料到里面有什么不好东西的永濑廉并没有选择回家一趟放好而是拐了个弯去了岸优太家。他有一串岸优太悄悄塞进他包里的钥匙。  
熟练的将书包放好衣服挂好，永濑廉穿着岸优太为他准备好的拖鞋拎着黑包进了客厅。随着包内的东西一件件的被掏出摆放好在桌上，永濑廉的脸快变得和那个包一样黑了，好在最后东西也不是很多。  
但想了想岩桥玄树还丢掉了一些曾用过的玩具，永濑廉突然觉得神宫寺勇太每天也过得不容易，身体方面的不容易。  
随手拿了份碟片放了起来，永濑廉跳过剧情直接看起了上床的部分。  
  
永濑廉也想为岸优太做些什么，在岸优太不怎么多的转化期里，每次岸优太都是强忍着他的欲望为自己细心扩张的。正对应他们最开始发生这种关系时岸优太说的那句“别怕，不会伤害廉的”。  
不是没有想过要在前戏的时候好好配合岸优太，可往往只是被岸优太的手指插入腰肢就软的不行，一点力气都没有，情迷意乱的脑袋只会想着被操哪边会更舒服。嘴里明明是想和岸优太说顶弄哪个地方会刺激的更厉害，张开口又全是听不清语调的呻吟声。  
如果自己有主导权就好了，永濑廉拿起硅胶玩具碎碎念着。  
抛下一闪而过的想法，永濑廉决定当下要做的事情是测试怎么能让自己湿的更快。  
将手中的硅胶玩具倒满润滑液，过多的液体顺着手指往下滴，直到大腿莫名有了奇怪的黏腻感永濑廉才发现自己强装镇定但其实根本连裤子都忘记脱了。  
空出一只手好不容易才将裤子脱掉扔在地上，玩具上的润滑液已经从沙发上滴到地板上形成一摊。  
干脆将剩下的润滑液全部倒在玩具上，也不管周遭已经被弄得有多脏了。这也是永濑廉会选择来岸优太家的原因，他可不愿事后清洗一堆东西，他的洁癖也不允许在自己家里做这种事。  
永濑廉把硅胶玩具揉细，随后跪趴在了沙发上，一手支撑着自己一手探后将玩具对准后穴口缓缓的塞了进去。  
因为硅胶的足够柔软而没感受到什么疼痛，玩具进入的很顺利，一些液体被后穴连同玩具一起容纳了进去，其他的液体则是因为过多而被挤压出来，从穴口不断的淌下，倒像真的是他自己流出来的水一样。  
但永濑廉知道自己并未流出什么水，玩具带来的感觉甚至没有岸优太手指一半的舒服。或许不应该选这个玩具的，但随着硅胶慢慢的在内壁里撑开，倒是意外的有了种被填满的感觉……就是实在是太软了点。他总是忍不住把玩具和岸优太做比较，果然还是岸优太更好的多。  
得出结论的永濑廉不满的将玩具抽出，完全忘了他原来的目的是打算练习怎么在性事中配合岸优太。顺手将玩具抛的远远的，左手抚上自己的性器合着电视上还在播放的碟片幻想着岸优太撸了一发。像平时解决性欲一般抽了两张纸巾接住精液揉成团扔掉，累的干脆找了块干净地方就这么侧躺在沙发上意犹未尽的睡了过去。  
放在桌上的手机震动声没能将永濑廉唤醒，屏幕亮了又暗，是岸优太的几通未接来电。  
  
在回家的路上突如其来有了熟悉的感觉，应该是又快要转化期了。岸优太松了松领带，快步赶回家的同时拨打了永濑廉的电话。  
一直是无人接听的状态，来不及多思考的冲进了家门，岸优太靠着门坐在玄关处大口的喘着气，好在翅膀和尾巴在他进家门后才长了出来。玄关多出来了一双熟悉的鞋子，本能驱使着岸优太往里面走去。  
还没进客厅便听见了高昂的呻吟声，岸优太搭在门把上的手一顿又很快的分辨出这不是永濑廉的声音。拉开门，入目即是在沙发上睡着了的永濑廉，下身光着，上身的衣服也不知道是沾上了什么液体皱巴巴的。电视里放着碟片，桌上都是玩具，岸优太费了好大功夫才忍住没有直接欺身压上去。  
放轻脚步走近，第一脚踩到永濑廉湿漉漉的校服裤子，第二脚踩到同样湿漉漉的硅胶玩具，第三脚的旁边是湿漉漉的来源——润滑液空瓶。  
碟片里的受似乎是被弄痛了，发出了可怜兮兮的哭声，岸优太没把视线移到电视那一次。差远了，比起永濑廉这碟片真的是差远了。  
岸优太轻轻的抬起永濑廉的右腿，处于他侧着身睡的缘故穴口一张一合着看的十分清楚，还有不少挂在穴口的液体显得后穴亮晶晶的。不知道做着什么梦的永濑廉梦呓了几声。  
干脆直接就侧着进入永濑廉体内，充分开拓过的后穴很容易就顶进去了前段，岸优太边慢慢插入边观察着永濑廉的表情。暂时还是先不要把他弄醒吧。  
右腿被岸优太抬起，性器慢慢的探入整根被后穴吃进去，永濑廉在睡梦中微微皱起了眉。或许是因为之前没有得到满足便累的睡了过去的缘故，随着性器并不是那么剧烈的抽动，永濑廉的呼吸却渐渐急促了起来，表情意外的开始放松，甚至微微的跟着配合起了岸优太的动作。  
被湿漉漉的内壁包裹着，两人身上也蹭上不少湿漉漉的液体，就连不知何时被操醒的永濑廉勾上来的吻都是湿漉漉的。  
岸优太下身的动作开始剧烈了起来，不断的胡乱冲撞着，永濑廉的身体不同于往常比较偏青涩，过量的润滑液起到了很好的作用，让他肆无忌惮的开始猛干起来。当然他完全清楚事后会被永濑廉不客气的踹下去清洗东西。  
被岸优太正过身的时候性器在体内研磨着腺点转了半圈，永濑廉舒服的半眯着眼睛环抱住岸优太的腰。岸优太俯下身，随着插入的动作，永濑廉的性器也不断的在自己和对方的小腹间来回摩擦着。  
  
电视上的碟片终于播完了，室内只有淫秽的交合声。桌子角落上的手机再次震动了起来，岸优太直起身空出还算是干净的左手拿起了手机，屏幕上显示着平野紫耀的来电。  
“嗯…挂掉就好了。”永濑廉说道。  
岸优太接起了电话开扩音放到永濑廉耳边。  
“你啊…”永濑廉还没来得及生气就被一下子顶到最里面。  
“廉？是我，怎么了？”电话里传来了平野紫耀的询问。  
岸优太一点都没有要收敛的意思，使劲分开了永濑廉的大腿，内侧的皮肤留下了几个红色的指印。  
完全止不住会从嘴里流露出来的喘息，永濑廉偏过头对着另外一面小声的调整着呼吸。  
“廉不对着话筒的话我就把电话举到耳边了哦。”明明末句带上了尾音，岸优太却是带着十足的威胁感说出来的。  
永濑廉带着点委屈的感觉咬着下唇看了岸优太一眼，极为不情愿的转过头。  
“廉？怎么不说话，你那边还有其他人吗？你气好喘啊。”长久没有得到回话的平野紫耀问了一大串。  
“嗯…嗯。”永濑廉也不知道这是自己的回应还是被岸优太操出来的呻吟。  
一直没有被怎么抚慰的性器突然被岸优太握住，永濑廉也不去管平野紫耀在电话里又说了什么，不断嗯嗯啊啊的敷衍回话的同时祈祷着岸优太能慢一点。  
岸优太背后的紫色翅膀轻轻扇了扇，他转而只去抚慰永濑廉性器的前段。仅仅只是取悦龟头会带来的只有接近疼痛感的快感，混合着后穴一下下被重重顶在腺点上，永濑廉没忍住的叫了出来了一声。  
这一声没忍住，之后的呻吟紧跟着一齐叫唤了出来。下身快要刺激到极点的快感，大腿被打到最开在学长家的客厅里被操弄，起因还是因为自己在他家自慰睡了过去，电话那天平野紫耀又询问几句也意识到不对后的沉默的微小电流声，这些无一不冲破了永濑廉最后的理智。  
永濑廉再不去想已经知道了些什么都平野紫耀，求饶的喊着优太轻点。并没有因此而放过永濑廉，岸优太带给了他最激烈的高潮。  
  
电话不知是什么时候嘟的一声挂断了，永濑廉的性器持续的一点点吐露出混合着其他液体的精液。岸优太含住永濑廉的性器舔舐掉上面残留的液体，还恶作剧般的吸了下，引的永濑廉本就颤抖的身子颤了一下。  
岸优太又凑上身去吻他，将嘴里的精液送进他的嘴里，和着唾液一齐咽下。  
结束性事后变回正常的岸优太不断和失神了的永濑廉道着歉。花了好久才回过神来的永濑廉挂着满脸的泪痕，又气又恼将岸优太踢下沙发，看向他又没出息的软了心，憋了好久才气鼓鼓的说出一句快帮我洗澡。


End file.
